Link Battle Royale (Part 1)
Description Link v Link v Link! Three incarnations of the hero of Hyrule duke it out for a spot in the final battle to see who is the best Link! Interlude Boomstick: Link is an awesome hero. He even has 12 different incarnations. Wiz: And today we're putting them all to the test, but only three at a time. Boomstick: And the first three are The Chosen Hero from Skyward Sword, the Hero of Twilight from Twilight Princess, and the Hero of Winds from Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. The Chosen Hero Wiz: The Chosen Hero from Skyward Sword was the first Link there ever was in the Zelda Timeline. Boomstick: And you think that being first would get you some special, but not for Link. His inventory isn't as broad as you may think... Wiz: However, while he lacks in quantity he makes up for in quality. He has the Tough Beetle, a device that can fly, grab small items, such as bombs, and can last very long in the air. Like most Links, this one also has the bomb. He can throw, set, or roll them. Boomstick: He also has the Sacred Bow, a bow that charges in almost no time, and does amazing damage with pin-point accuracy! Wiz: He has dual Hookshots, which let him latch onto things and bring things to him, as well as Mogma mitts, which allow him to dig and maneuver through the ground, however, his depth is somewhat shallow. Boomstick: He is also equipped with Fireshield Earrings, which brace from intense heat, the Gust bellows which can blow around sand, and the Sailcloth, which helps to brace from high falls. Wiz: Rounding out The Chosen Hero's arsenal are the Whip, which can grab onto certain objects and move them around, and the Water Dragon's Scale, which allows Link to swim with ease, however he must resurface for water occasionally, and cannot do anything but swim and do a spin maneuver, which can do slight damage, but cost air. Boomstick: His sword is the True Master sword, and The Chosen Hero is the only Link to date that knows how to perform the Skyward Strike. The Chosen Hero also wields the Hylian Shield, which is completely indestructable. Wiz: This incarnation is certainly more agile then the rest, being able to sprint and lightly parkour. The Chosen Hero is also arguably the most intelligent, as he's the only one with a formal education. Boomstick: His swordsmanship is above average compared to the other Link, too. While most can only do a horizontal slice, Link can swing in 8 directions, as well as Spin attack in those directions. Wiz: Though he lacks a diverse arsenal, the quality of his inventory may be what leads The Chosen Hero to victory (Cut scene where The Chosen Hero kills Demise) The Hero of Twilight Wiz: Though most Zelda games are fun and cheery, Twilight Princess is not. Boomstick: And the Hero of Twilight has defiantly seen some shit. He's traveled into the Twili realm, fought many gigantic monsters, and even became a wolf!? The hell!? Wiz: Though he can only use his wolf form with Midna's help, so he won't be allowed to use it here. Boomstick: But even without it he has a comparatively large inventory. The first thing you'll see is the Hylian Shield and the Master Sword. Wiz: But The Hero of Twilight's arsenal goes far beyond his sword and shield. He has a Ball and Chain, which is a massive spiked metal sphere on a chain that does massive damage, but leaves him vulnerable while aiming and using. Boomstick: This hero also carries 3 total bomb bags, one for each type of bomb he carries. There's regular bombs, Water Bombs, and... Bomblings? The heck!? So apparently these can walk around on their own towards enemies. Wiz: He also carried Dual Hookshots, which can grab onto things and bring things to him, as well as a Dominion Rod, which can control special statues, and the Hero's Bow. The Hero of Twilight is arguably the best archer due to Link's Crossbow Training. He also has Bomb arrows, which explode upon impact. Boomstick: He also has a Gale Boomerang, which can stun enemies for a short while, as well as the Hero's Bow and Hawkeye, which allow him to snipe from afar. Wiz: Rounding out the Hero of Twilight's arsenal, we have the Iron boots, which are magnetic and weigh a LOT, A lantern, a slingshot, and the Spinner... What does it do? (Shows cutscene of spinner) Boomstick: Well that's not very useful, unless he manages to find one of those rail-thingies. And along with his clothes had Zora Armor, which let him swim like a Zora, and he doesn't need to resurface. Wiz: He can also use the Iron boots in conjunction with the Zora Armor to use his sword and his bombs. The Hero of Twilight even has seven different Sword Skills to use on enemies! The Ending Blow is the most basic- When an opponent is knocked down, Link can jump in the air and land on the opponent, sword first, either heavily impaling the opponent or killing them outright. Boomstick: The Shield Bash can be used to stun enemies and reflect projectiles, and can even be combined with the Helm Splitter - where Link jumps up, and does a vertical spin attack, slicing at the head of the target. Wiz: The Back Slice allows Link to jump behind opponents before doing a small spin attack, hitting the targets back. Boomstick: The Mortal Draw can only be used when Link's sword is sheathed, and when he isnt Z-Targeting anything. But its probably the most powerful move he has- once an opponent gets near, Link draws his sword, before doing an extremely powerful slash on the opponent. Wiz: The Jump Strike has Link charge his sword for a small time, before he jumps forward and strikes the ground, causing all enemies nearby to take damage, and knocking them back. Boomstick: But his best is the Great Spin- this move is a more powerful spin attack with a wider area, but is only available when he has full health. Wiz: The hero of Twilight is strong enough to wrestle Gorons - an amazing feat in and of itself. He's obviously the strongest Link without and strength enhancing items. Boomstick: You do NOT want to mess around with this guy. Wiz: Despite some of his arsenal's uselessness, The Hero of Twilight might just win from his strength and swordplay alone. (Cutscene where Link kills Ganondorf) The Hero of Winds Wiz: Imagine a brave warrior, capable of holding his own against creatures twice his size, and can overcome the worst possible odds imaginable... Boomstick: Stop thinking, because you're wrong. (Short cutscene of Link touring Outset Island) Wiz: The Hero of Winds may look cute, but he has defeated Ganondorf AND Bellum - two of the toughest bosses in Zelda History Boomstick: This little Link even has TWO SWORDS - The fully awakened Master Sword, and the Phantom Sword. Wiz: The Phantom Sword was made to harm Bellum and the Phantoms, and is the only known blade that can do so without Tears of Light. And the Hero of Wind's arsenal is... strange to say the least. Boomstick: This Link carries the Mirror Shield, which can reflect Light arrows and Light based magic. He carries a grappling hook to swing around, and a Deku leaf to fly around with and to blast foes with air. Wiz: He also carries a boomerang which can target up to five items at a time, Bombs, and TWO HAMMERS? The Skull hammer has a better reach, but the regular hammer seems to be more powerful. Boomstick: The Hero of Winds is the only hero who can see an enemy's health with the Hero's Charm. He also has Power Bracelets, which allow him to lift rocks immensely larger than he is. His Iron Boots weigh him down so that he cant be pushed around much. Wiz: He also has a Bow with 3 arrow types- Ice, Fire and Light. Ice can freeze everything near the landing point, Fire can melt any ice, and the light arrows can kill evil. His last item are the Bombchus: explosive ordinates which can move around before exploding. Boomstick: The Hero of Winds is also well-versed in Swordplay- he can pull off a spin attack almost instantly, do a rising spin attack, and can swing his sword in quite a few directions. He's certainly better than most Links. Wiz: And though it isn't said outright, The Hero of Wind's parrying moves in Wind Waker closely resemble the Back Slice and the Helm Splitter, so we will be including that. His last and most powerful technique is the Great Spin- a spin attack that lasts for five seconds, and does immense damage - however, this takes quite a bit of magic power. Boomstick: Just because something looks cute doesn't mean it's harmless - always have caution with The Hero of Winds. (Cutscene where Link kills Bellum) Battle! (SS = Chosen Hero, TP = The Hero of Twilight, WW The Hero of Winds) All three Links are in a fighting position and ready to do battle. Fight! TP rushes over to WW and the two begin exchanging blows. Meanwhile, SS charges a Skyward Strike and launches it. TP and WW dodge, and TP pulls out his Bow. SS gets his Sacred Bow, and the two start shooting. After a few moments, SS gets hit as well as TP. SS gets up to see a Bombchu nearing him, and it explodes. SS is sent flying. TP gets up to get hit by the Skull hammer. TP falls back and rushes WW. The two are holding each other's hands, trying to overpower each other. WW has a slight lead, so TP puts on Iron Boots. WW is starting to fall back a bit, so they put on their Iron Boots. Eventually, TP is pushed over, and WW pulls out their hammer. TP just managed to get away. They both stand up, swords drawn, waiting. Then, a bomb rolls in, and both are sent flying. SS reappears. TP pulls out the Gale Boomerang and throws it at SS, who uses the Gust Bellows to stop it. When the Boomerang falls to the ground, TP is there, but is unfocused, with his sword sheathed. SS takes the opportunity and sprints up to them, but TP executes the Mortal Draw, and SS is beheaded. WW gets up, and intense music beings playing. TP pulls out the Ball and Chain and throws it. WW dodges, but the Ball And Chain hit a rock wall, revealing a statue holding a hammer. TP pulls out the Dominion Rod, and controls the statue. WW is slightly confused as to why TP is running away, but then sees the statue and begins somersaulting away. But eventually, WW gets dizzy and cant move, and so TP swing the hammer from the statue. A dust cloud forms, and TP looks relieved. But then the statue starts to creak. WW has caught the hammer, and is holding it in place. TP begins applying more pressure, and so WW pulls the statue to the side, knocking it over. TP puts away the Dominion Rod and pulls out the Bow again, but uses Bomb Arrows. WW's shield stops them all. Eventually, TP runs out of bombs. WW pulls out his Master Sword and charges TP. TP uses the Hookshot to grab WW's sword and tosses it away. TP then rushes WW. WW uses their shield while getting out the Phantom Sword. WW sees and opening and parries. WW rolls around and does the back slice while rising into the air, and bringing their blade down into TP's head. TP falls to the ground as WW retrieves the Master Sword. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Wait what!? How could that little thing win!? Wiz: The Chosen Hero stood little chance as his arsenal and swordsmanship were no match against the other two. Between the Hero of Winds and the Hero of Twilight, it was a very close call. Though TP was naturally stronger, WW's power bracelets won the strength category for them, as in Wind Waker, they lifted and threw and enormous stone. Boomstick: And as strange as TP's arsenal was, they either took too long to charge, didn't do enough damage, or were just completely useless. I guess you can never really judge a book by it's cover. Wiz: The winner is The Hero of Winds. Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles